This invention relates to improved pump type guns. A conventional `pump` gun includes a forend element which is normally mounted at the underside of the gun barrel and is free to be manually reciprocated in a front to rear direction relative to the barrel to cock the gun and feed successive rounds of amunition to the firing chamber. The forend may be disposed about an elongated structure extending parallel to the barrel, with that structure usually functioning as a magazine tube for containing a series of shotgun shells or other rounds to be delivered rearwardly to the firing mechanism.